The field of this invention relates to a device to fix the position of a tank, particularly a scuba tank during the time the scuba tank is not being used.
Compressed air tanks, known as scuba tanks, are in extremely common use in underwater diving equipment. These tanks are to be strapped to the back of the user when in use. Frequently, a single diver will have available two or more tanks. Any tank that is not in use is normally laid on the deck of a boat. The inherent rolling action of the boat due to the wave motion of the water can cause the scuba tank to roll from the deck of the boat and submerge.
Additionally, scuba tanks are normally transported to the location of use by some type of vehicle, such as in the bed of a truck or the trunk of an automobile. Movement of the vehicle can frequently cause the scuba tank to "roll around". A scuba tank will normally weigh twenty-five or more pounds. Therefore, this rolling motion makes the scuba tank capable of causing a significant amount of damage to the bed of the truck or the trunk of the automobile. Also, the scuba tank rolling around can cause damage to other pieces of equipment on the boat, such as air regulators.
In the past, others have been aware of this problem. The prior art structure to solve this problem relates to a complex stand which includes compartments within which scuba tanks can be mounted. This type of apparatus is not readily portable and occupies a substantial amount of space. Also, the inherent expense of this prior art type of structure prevents widespread usage.